The present invention relates to a modular self-contained pump unit for vehicle mounting and particularly to a pump module for releasable attachment into a fire truck for supplying water pumping capabilities upon coupling of a mechanical pump drive to the pump unit.
Modern fire trucks for metropolitan fire fighting units universally include a pumping unit for coupling to a water supply in order to deliver relatively large volumes of water in fighting a fire. The fire truck must be a rugged structural assembly in order to operate over various heavy terrain at relatively high speeds. In addition, the structural stability of the apparatus including the pumping units must be operable under rather severe operating conditions. The pump units used in modern fire vehicles and trucks, such as fire trucks, are generally mounted for in line coupling to a drive from the vehicle engine. It is well known to couple the pump unit to the drive shaft extending from the transmission to the rear wheels. Operating of the vehicle as well as the actual operation of the pump unit for pumping water subjects the assembly to various degrees of vibration.
As a result of the operating factors, the pump units often require periodic maintenance. Because the pump units are relatively large, heavy assemblies, in modern technology and fire trucks, the service and maintenance can be difficult and expensive. Thus, removing of the pump unit may involve a costly procedure because of the size and location of the mechanism. In addition, servicing may be time consuming during which period the fire truck is not available for servicing of fire calls. U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,826 which issued Sept. 3, 1957, for example, discloses a pump assembly particularly adapted for mounting to a fire truck or the like. The pump unit is rigidly mounted to the vehicle frame with a unitized-type construction to permit removal of the impeller section. The remaining parts of the pump assembly remain mounted to the truck frame. This of course does require disassembly of the unit at the truck and provides for only partial service and maintenance.
There is a need to provide a system which reduces maintenance and/or provides a more convenient, less costly and rapid means of effecting maintenance and service of the pump assembly, as well as first assembly to the truck. The system desirably provides for easy and rapid removal and replacement of the pump assembly as such to permit off truck servicing and maintenance.